Giselle Gewelle
Giselle Gewelle (ジゼル・ジュエル, Jizeru Jueru) Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seite 9 ist ein Quincy und ein Mitglied des Wandenreichs ebenso dessen Sternritter. Seine Bezeichnung ist Sternritter "Z" - "The Zombie". Bleach Manga; Kapitel 580, Seite 14 Persönlichkeit Giselle scheint gerne andere zu ägern, egal ob Feind oder Kamerad, vor allem Candice Catnipp wird oft bewusst durch Giselles Kommentare und Reaktionen provoziert, so zum Beispiel erwähnte Giselle es sei eine Angewohnheit von Candice mit jungen Soldaten Spaß zu haben, nur um gleich wieder so zu tun als hätte sie nichts gesagt.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seite 10 Auch scheint Giselle nichts wirklich ernst zu nehmen und wirkt meist wie ein naives, fröhliches Kind egal in welcher Situation. So versuchte Giselle auf dem Schlachtfeld Yumichika Ayasegawa und Ikkaku Madarame zu provozieren damit diese Giselle angreifen würden und log ganz offensichtlich bezüglich ihrer Fähigkeiten. Giselle ist biologich zwar männlich, rein vom äußeren und vom Charakter her aber eher weiblich, auch bezeichnet Giselle sich selbst als Mädchen bzw. als weiblich. Von anderen Charakteren wird Giselle als Mädchen angesehen, wird jedoch 'ihr' wahres Geschlecht enthüllt, wie geschehen bei der Konfrontation mit Yumichika, so erzürnt dies Giselle. Im Kampf zeigt Giselle keinerlei Mitleid oder Gnade, weder vor Feinden noch vor Kameraden und 'ihr' ist nichts zu grausam um den Gegner zu töten, jedoch sei Giselle nach eigener Aussage nicht sadistisch veranlagt. Auch ist Giselle 'ihr' eigenes Leben wichtiger, als das ihrer eigen Kameraden und benutz diese im Ernstfall auch als ihre eigenen Zombies nur um 'ihr' eigenes Leben im Kampf zu retten. Erscheinung thumb|left|150px|Giselles Farbschema im Manga Giselle Gewelle ist ein junger Mann dessen äußeres jedoch sehr feminin wirkt mit langen, schwarzen Haaren mit einem leichten dunklen Blauton darin. 'Ihre' Augenfarbe ist blau. Auffällig sind zwei Stränen die 'ihr' seitlich wegfallen und somit an Fühler von Insekten erinnern.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 581, Seite 1 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seite 8 'Ihr' Outfit weicht von der üblichen Sternritteruniform ab, so trägt Giselle einen Trenchcoat mit langen, weiten Ärmeln, weiße Schuhe und schwarze Strumpfhosen. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seite 8 Auf dem Kopf trägt Giselle eine etwas kleinere Ausgabe des typischen weißen Cap mit dem Insignium des Wandenreich auf der Vorderseite. Handlung The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Giselle Gewelle sah man erstmals nach einer Versammlung der Sternritter, wo Uryū Ishida als Nachfolger seiner Majestät ausgewählt wurde. Giselle und einige andere weibliche Sternritter gingen zu Bambietta Basterbine, welche gerade aus Frustration einen Untergebenen getötet hatte. Giselle ärgerte Candice Catnipp etwas woraufhin es zu einem kleinen Streit kam der von Bambietta unterbrochen wurde. Später fragte Candice Bambietta was sie eigentlich beunruhigt worauf diese erklärt es sei die Zukunft des Wandenreichs. Nach Bambiettas Niederlage gegen Sajin Komamura taucht 'sie' zusammen mit Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon und Liltotto Lamperd am Schauplatz des Kampfes auf und bemitleiden ihre besiegte Kameradin.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 555, Seiten 15 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 558, Seite 16 Da Bambietta besiegt wurde und im Sterben lag, wollte Giselle 'ihre' Gefährtin nicht einfach so aufgeben und tötete 'sie' eigenhändig, um aus Bambiettas Leiche einen 'ihrer' Zombies zu machen. Die selbe Gruppe begibt sich nach Gremmy Thoumeauxs Tod auf Schlachtfeld zu Kenpachi Zaraki und greift diesen an. Giselle macht dabei von 'ihren' "The Zombie"-Fähigkeiten Gebrauch, um einen Teil der 11. Kompanie auszuschalten, indem Giselle niederanige Shinigami dazu zwingt Selbstmord zu begehen.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 579, Seite 17 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 580, Seiten 12-17 Nachdem Giselle und die anderen weiblichen Quincy die 11. Kampanie so gut wie kampfunfähig gemacht haben und drohen Kenpachi zu töten, erscheint Ichigo Kurosaki wie ein Blitz vom Himmel herab geschossen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sehr zur Verwunderung der vier Quincy, steht Ichigo dann ganz plötzlich hinter ihnen und stellt sich den weiblichen Quincy entgegen. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 581, Seiten 13-15 Meninas und Giselle fragen sich wer 'er' sei, woraufhin Liltotto erklärt das dies der Ichigo Kurosaki ist, was Meninas und Giselle etwas zu schocken scheint. Unbeeindruckt davon, dass Ichigo als oberstes der 5 von Yhwach erklärten speziellen Kriegspotenziale geführt wird, greift Candice ihm mit einem ihrer Blitze direkt an. Ichigo kann Candice' Angriff blocken, indem er es schaft ihren Arm zu packen und schleudert er sie gleichzeitig gegen ein Gebäude. Die anderen weiblichen Quincy greifen Ichigo ebenfalls an, jedoch im Team, werden aber wie Candice gegen ein Gebäude geschleudert. Im Gegensatz zu Candice scheinen Giselle und die anderen mehr Respekt vor Ichigo und seine Kräften zu haben und kommentieren Candice' fehlgeschlagenen Versuch ihn direkt an zu greifen als vorhersehbar und meinen, dass Ichigo sich wohl kaum von so einer Attacke beeindrucken lässt. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 582, Seiten 3-6 Kurz darauf erhebt sich Candice aus den Ruinen des Gebäudes, gegen welches Ichigo sie schleuderte, wutentbrand darüber, dass durch den Aufprall ihre Haare mit Staub verdreckt wurden. Candice schwört Rache gegenüber Ichigo, dafür, dass er ihr Aussehen ruiniert hat mit seiner Aktion und will ihm um jeden Preis vernichten im Gegenzug. Kurzerhand zückt Candice einen Heilig Pfeil und richtet ihm gegen Ichigo. Da wohl Candice allein nicht viel gegen Ichigo ausrichten kann, entscheiden sich Meninas, Giselle und Liltotto ebenfalls dazu, Ichigo mit jeweils einem Heilig Pfeil zu attackieren. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 582, Seiten 15-16 Ichigo enging den Angriff auch als weitere Sternritter dazu kamen konnte Ichigo den meisten Angriffen entgehen. Erhielt daraufhin Verstärkung in Form von Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya, Rukia und Hisagi. Diese forderten Ichigo auf weiter zu Yhwach gehen während sie sich um die Gegner hier kümmern würden. Ikkaku und Yumichika entschieden sich Giselle zu bekämpfen. Giselle tat so als wäre 'sie' ein unbewaffenetes harmloses Mädchen und 'ihre' Gegner wären keine echten Männer wenn sie jetzt einfach so ein wehrloses Mädchen angreifen würden. Doch Yumichika fielen zwei Sachen bei dieser Aussage auf. Zum einen war es eine klare provokation zum Angriff womit klar war, dass sie Giselle wirklich nicht angreifen sollten da vielleicht etwas mir ihrem Blut nicht stimmt. Zum anderen erklärte Yumichika dass Giselle gelogen hätte bezüglich 'ihres' Geschlechts da 'sie' in Wahrheit ein Mann sei. Giselle wurde daraufhin wütend und rief eine, von Giselle zuvor, durch 'deren' The Zombie-Fähigkeit zombifizierte Bambietta auf. Giselle befiehlt dieser daraufhin Ikkaku und Yumichika zu töten. Allerdings tauchen dann die von Mayuri Kurotsuchi wiederbelebten Arrancars auf und besiegen Bambietta. Kurz danach taucht Toshiro auf den sie ebenfalls in einen Zombie verwandelt hat. Als Toshiro und Mayuri gegeneinander kämpfen erklärt sich im Kampf das Toshiro kurz vor seinem Tod in einen Zombie verwandelt wurde also eigentlich noch lebt aber keinen eigenen Willen mehr hat. Im weiteren Kampf zwischen Mayuri und Toshiro schafft Mayuri, Toshiro irgendeine Droge zu geben die ihn Vergangenes immer und immer wieder sehen lässt. Nachdem Mayuri ihm erklärt hatte wie die Droge funktioniert bricht Toshiro aufgrund der Nebenwirkungen zusammen. Stärken & Fähigkeiten Reishiabsorbtion: Als ein Quincy, kann Giselle Reishi aus der Atmoshäre aufnehmen und es mit ihrem eignem Reiryoku zu bündeln, um so verschiedene Waffen zu formen. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu): Wie alle Quincy ist Giselle in der Lage, einen Spirit-Bogen zu nutzen, und damit Pfeile aus konzentrierten Reishi abzufeuern. Solange sie ihn nicht benutzt, bewahrt Candice den Bogen in der herzförmigen Schnalle an ihrem Gürtel auf. Er besitzt die Form von mehreren zusammengesteckten Knochen, ihre Pfeile dagegen sehen wie ein Totenkopf aus. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚) ist eine Technik der Quincy die Giselle ebenfalls beherrscht und die ihr die Fähigkeit verleiht, sich mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit im Kampf zu bewegen, indem sie eine Strömung von Reishi unter ihren Füßen hervorruft. Ebenso kann sie dadurch fliegen bzw. auf der Luft laufen. Erhöhte Beständigkeit: Giselles Körper ist von übermenschlicher Beständigkeit, so wurde von Ichigo mit voller Wucht gegen ein Gebäude geschleudert und überlebte dies, ohne größere Verletzungen davon zu tragen. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 582, Seiten 4-5 [[Datei:TheZombie.jpg|thumb|200px|Giselle nutzt The Zombie]] The Zombie (死者 (ザ・ゾンビ), Za Zonbi; japanisch für "Verstorbene"): Durch diese Fähigkeit kann Giselle von keiner Attacke wirklich getötet werden. Selbst mit den größten Schnittwunden kann sie weiterhin sprechen und laufen als wäre nichts passiert. Darüberhinaus erlangt sie die komplette Kontrolle über den Körper einer anderen Person, sobald diese mit Giselle's Blut in Berührung kommt. Die Betroffenen werden dann zu ihren "Zombies", welche Giselle nach Belieben befehligen und sogar zum Selbstmord zwingen kann. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 580, Seite 13-15 thumb|200px|Giselles Flügel Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi): Wie alle Quincy kann auch Giselle diese Fähigkeit nutzen. Wenn er Vollständig aktiviert bekommt er große Skelletierte Flügel, die denen einer Fledermaus gleichen. Über die Fähigkeiten die er in Vollständig bekommt ist nichts bekannt. Trivia *Von einigen anderen Sternritter wird er/sie mit Gigi-chan (ジジちゃん, Jiji-chan, im deutschen Manga Gee-Gee und Gee Gee) angesprochen. *Zusammen mit der Veröffentlichung von Kapitel 615 in der Shounen Jump, wurden Bonusseiten veröffenticht, wo Giselles Geschlecht von Tite Kubo als männlich bestätigt wurde, dennoch fühlt sich Giselle als weiblich. *Tite Kubo bestätigte, dass er es zu einer Regel für sich gemacht hat, Bambietta und den anderen vier Sternritter ihrer Clique, Vor- und Nachnamen zu geben die jeweils mit dem selben Buchstaben beginnen (G.G., C.C., B.B., M.M., L.L.).Interview mit Tite Kubo und Kohei Horikoshi Referenzen en:Giselle Gewelle Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Quincy Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wandenreich Kategorie:Sternritter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga